


Midnight Tryst

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Consensual, Dry Humping, Feeding, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, One Night Stands, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt teaching Foggy how to hunt for his food. Since Foggy doesn't care for the risk of fighting, he chooses the old alternative... seduction.Matt started out huddled next to Foggy, “We're going to play a very old game...”Foggy smirked as he leaned in, “Older than you?”“Mhm,” Matt grinned as he reached out to steal a sip of the high dollar drink, “We're just going to play the same games spiders do, we're going to sit and wait for our fly.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Kudos: 58





	Midnight Tryst

Matt started out huddled next to Foggy, “We're going to play a very old game...”

Foggy smirked as he leaned in, “Older than you?”

“Mhm,” Matt grinned as he reached out to steal a sip of the high dollar drink, “We're just going to play the same games spiders do, we're going to sit and wait for our fly.”

“Seems boring,” Foggy mumbled.

“Someone doesn't like going running around in a mask, and you're far too new to this to keep... instincts in check if we go chasing after someone. So, we sit and wait.”

“Matt, might be new to this whole... thing, but usually you gotta be alone to pull that whole flies and honey stuff.”

Matt grinned as he nuzzled closer, hiding a kiss by acting tipsy and laughing as if he told a joke, “Foggy, since when have either of us ever had a problem finding interested parties when we've been out together?”

Foggy nodded, “Alright, I'll give you that. So, give me a little elbow room here, Murdock, you're cramping my style.”

Matt laughed as he settled down on the stool beside him, shifting a leg over Foggy's to pull him a little closer, “Foggy, why do you think I brought you here?”

“Cause it's not a place we've been to before?”

“Not exactly wrong, but, it's because it's a whole lot of kink friendly and a long way from straight...” Matt's nose twitched at the smell of cologne, a touch over done but not enough to get him sneezing, not just yet anyway. “Order another drink,” he grinned as Foggy tilted his head at him before ordering it. “And just try to keep up.”

“Alright,” Foggy mumbled as he nudged the drink toward Matt, “3 o'clock.”

Matt smiled as his hand tapped the glass before grabbing it. “Mind if I join you?” Foggy turned away but Matt grinned at the ever so soft 'what the fuck?' mumbled before he stood to shift back a seat so their visitor could sit between them. “So, what are you two looking for?”

Foggy was still a touch gobsmacked while Matt just grinned, “I like to witness my partner making out with others, call me old fashion but I enjoy a good show.”

Foggy finally cracked, snickering and chuckling, trying to reel himself in, “The problem with that is, 'witness' for my partner means touch. A lot of people aren't into that.”

“Bit of a cuckold, you could say,” Matt shrugged as he sipped his drink. “He behaves, and you get a treat out of the deal.”

“Oh, what kinda treat is that?”

Matt was smirking, tilting his head just off from the voice's location, pinging all sort of things in Foggy's brain, mainly the 'flirting little bastard' radar. “Provided my partner agrees, and you of course, I'd happily jerk you off the whole time.”

Foggy actually coughed, forgetting his new sensitivities for a minute and trying to down his whole drink, “Provided everyone agrees, I got no problem with that.”

“Sounds like a party.”

“Come with us,” Matt reached out for Foggy's arm automatically as he grabbed for his cane before he grinned and dropped his voice, “Nice and easy, let him take the lead, just lead him into the web.”

Foggy shivered against him as he leaned closer, “Right, okay, how will I know when it's time?”

“You'll know,” Matt stumbled and chuckled when Foggy misjudged and nearly pulled him into the door frame leading out back, “Easy, think you've had enough tonight.”

“No worries, I'm still up for this.”

Matt smiled in the direction of their follower, “I'll keep my partner between us, if it's alright.”

Foggy smirked as their partner shifted then stumbled back when he was settled against the nearby wall, “Alright, you said, you wanted to um 'witness'?”

Foggy automatically reached up, hand brushing across their partner's shoulder and lifting toward his neck, Matt's hand following the touch momentarily as he curled around Foggy, “Give him a kiss, show him how good you are with your tongue.”

Matt's hand trailed back down Foggy's arm, wrapping around his chest before slipping lower, earning a groan. “Wrong cock,” was gasped out, earning a chuckle from their partner.

“My mistake,” Matt grinned as he ground against his love before tentatively reaching toward their partner, earning a moan when Foggy went back to kissing. “Ah, there's the right one,” he earned a distracted 'uhhuh' as Foggy chuckled and he palmed their partner before slipping his hand into the waistband. Foggy hummed at the moaning that broke the kissing, as Matt's hand slid quicker over their partner. “Nice and easy,” he whispered into Foggy's ear as he slid his lips across his neck as Foggy did the same to their partner, “He'll tell you when.”

Foggy hummed and continued making a noisy mess of hickies across their partner's neck while Matt's other arm circled his hip to pull him closer, “Matt, please.”

“He'll tell you when, listen carefully,” Matt shifted closer, grinding himself as he continued to jerk their partner while Foggy moaned and went back to licking and sucking before their partner shuddered and whined, Matt speeding up and focusing on just the right areas to keep their partner oblivious to Foggy's bite. “Can he, grind against you?”

Foggy whined when a nod happened, “Yeah, go ahead.”

Matt shifted them closer, grinding harder against Foggy as he continued to drink, “Nice and easy,” Matt moaned against his ear as he kissed at his neck, “Not too much.” He was just about to tug Foggy's arm when he licked and kissed the neck previous in his teeth before he seemed to catch his breath and shift away from their partner. “Perfect,” He pulled Foggy away from their blissed out and oblivious partner, spinning him to keep the attention away from his eyes as he kissed him and pulled at him, “Need you.”

“This is foreplay for you two, ain't it?”

Foggy moaned when Matt pressed their groins together, “Yeah, don't, take it personal, he- tends to go all cave man, and drag me off to ravage me when we do this.”

“Don't let me stop you,” was chuckled as their partner righted himself. “Thanks for the good time.”

“Yeah, you too,” Foggy panted, shuddering at the first feel of real teeth before Matt was dragging him down the alley. “So, I guess I did good, huh?”

“Foggy,” Matt threw him against the wall, pinning him and growling, “Home, now, I want to feel you in me.”

Foggy moaned, “I want to feel you in me too... However are we going to accomplish that?”

“So many possibilities.”

“We've got time to experience every single one.”


End file.
